Bésame Mucho
by Nietoperzyk
Summary: WW2 AU. Lovino pragnął tylko, żeby coś ekscytującego wydarzyło się w jego nudnej, codziennej egzystencji, którą prowadzi, żyjąc we włoskiej wsi. Nigdy jednak nie spodziewał się wojny, ruchu oporu, miłości, namiętności, zdrady ojczyzny czy pogodnego, irytująco atrakcyjnego hiszpańskiego bojownika wolności. /Tłumaczenie
1. Rozdział 1

Zawsze chciałam to zrobić.

Bésame Mucho jest oczywiście fanfiction autorstwa Georga deValiera (u/2348750/George-deValier). Tłumaczenie bez wątpienia nie jest idealne, ale dołożyłam wszelkich starań, żeby było w miarę czytelne i przejrzyste.

Link do oryginału: s/7241283/1/Besame_Mucho

Jeśli jeszcze chodzi o formalności to pozwolenie na publikacje tłumaczenie mam. Bésame Mucho stworzył George, a Hetalię - Hidekaz Himaruya. Amen.

* * *

Pairing: Antonio Carriedo/ Lovino Vargas (Hiszpania/Romano)

WW2 AU. Lovino pragnął tylko, żeby coś ekscytującego wydarzyło się w jego nudnej, codziennej egzystencji, którą prowadzi, żyjąc we włoskiej wsi. Nigdy jednak nie spodziewał się wojny, ruchu oporu, miłości, namiętności, zdrady ojczyzny czy pogodnego, irytująco atrakcyjnego hiszpańskiego bojownika wolności.

* * *

_YouTube /watch?v=c9V64EPA4NU_

* * *

Wiosna, 1939  
Wieś we Włoszech

.

"Lovino!"

Lovino nie odwrócił się, usłyszawszy, wołającego go Feliciano. Krążył oczyma po wąskiej, polnej drodze, zaciskając pięści i zęby w irytacji. Słońce jasno świeciło nad ich głowami, a ciepły wiatr płynął, roznosząc delikatne, subtelne zapachy wiosny. Lovino ledwo zwracał na to uwagę. Jego umysł ciągle wracał do porannych wydarzeń na rynku. Każdego dnia słyszał te same rzeczy. '_Mały Feliciano, mam dla ciebie dziś coś najlepszego!_'... '_Och, nie powiedziałeś mi, że masz tak słodkiego brata, Lovino!_' … '_Więcej pomidorów? Dla ciebie, Feliciano, absolutnie!_' Lovino był przyzwyczajony do bycia niewidocznym wokół swojego młodszego brata. Czasem jednak nie mógł tego znieść. Niekiedy Lovino pragnął, by w jego otoczeniu coś się zdarzyło: coś ważnego, coś, co by sprawiło, że przestałby żyć w cieniu jego uroczego, zawsze słodkiego, zawsze będącego w centrum uwagi, młodszego brata.

"Lovino, zaczekaj na mnie!"

Usłyszawszy ten dźwięk, Lovino obrócił się, by zobaczyć swojego brata, leżącego twarzą w ziemi. Jego żołądek nieco się zacisnął, kiedy pobiegł i uklękną obok brata. "Feli, wszystko w porządku?"

Feliciano powoli podniósł się na kolana, otrzepał i uśmiechnął radośnie. "Nie powinieneś chodzić tak szybko, Lovino, moje nogi nie są tak długie jak twoje, więc nie mogę nadążyć, nie sądzę też, że zawsze mnie słyszysz, kiedy cię wołam, więc zdarzają się wypadki, takie jak ten. Ale jest dobrze, bo to tylko tak strasznie wygląda. Otarłem kolano, ale myślisz, że jednak muszę iść do lekarza?"

Lovino przewrócił oczami, wyciągając rękę, by pomóc Feliciano wstać. "Nie bądź głupi. Wszystko będzie w porządku." Dlaczego nigdy długo nie potrafił być zły na swojego brata? "Przepraszam, że szedłem tak szybko."

Kiedy byli już na nogach, Feliciano chwycił Lovino i zaczął machać ich rękami między nimi, kontynuując podróż w dół drogi. Lovino potrząsnął głową w irytacji. Każdy mógłby pomyśleć, że jego czternastoletni był nadal jak małe dziecko. Nic dziwnego, że ludzie na rynku ciągle myśleli, że jest tak cholernie „uroczy". Lovino był ledwo rok starszy i już czuł się jak dorosły; rozsądniejszy, bardziej odpowiedzialny. Ale pozwoli Feliciano trzymać jego rękę, kiedy schodzili w dół wiejskiej drogi, ostatecznie znajdując się w wąskiej uliczce, którą dostali się do niewielkiego wiejskiego domu.

"Już jesteśmy, dziadku!" zawołał radośnie Feliciano, kiedy przekraczali próg drzwi.

"Witajcie, chłopcy!" Dziadek Roma wstał z krzesła przy stole. Lovino znieruchomiał, kiedy zauważył mężczyznę, stojącego naprzeciwko. Ciemnowłosego, nędznie ubranego, o oliwkowej karnacji i z wielkimi, mieniącymi się oczyma. Młody mężczyzna obdarzył ich promiennym uśmiechem; Lovino spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

"Kim ty, do diabła, jesteś?"

Roma przeszył go wzrokiem. "Uważaj na swoje maniery, młody człowieku." Lovino skrzyżował ramiona i skupił ponure spojrzenie na suficie. "To mój przyjaciel. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Feliciano wyglądał na kompletnie zagubionego. "Antonio… Fernando…"

"Chyba będziesz musiał mu to napisać," powiedział Lovino.

"Mówcie mi Antonio." Mężczyzna wstał. Lovino zrobił krok w tył.

Roma uśmiechnął się z dumą, robiąc krok w stronę swoich wnuków. "Antonio, to jest Lovino, najstarszy A to mały Feliciano."

Antonio wyciągnął rękę w stronę Feliciano, który odpowiedział ostrożnym uściskiem dłoni. "Miło mi cię poznać, Feliciano." Włoski Antonia był nieco akcentowany.

"Cześć! Śmiesznie mówisz."

Antonio odpowiedział śmiechem "Przepraszam za akcent. Jestem z Hiszpanii i nie jestem jeszcze przyzwyczajony do mówienia po włosku."

Feliciano spojrzał na niego oszołomiony. "Hiszpania? Wow! Walczysz z bykami? Wszyscy Hiszpanie to robią. Czytałem o tym kiedyś w książce i były też zdjęcia, ale przez nie zrobiło mi się strasznie smutno, bo te wszystkie byki były zabijane i to było straszne, i skończyło się, że płakałem, bo to było tak okropne, i złe i… i… i tak niefajne." Feliciano zamrugał i pociągnął nosem. "Dziadku, myślę, że nie polubię twojego nowego przyjaciela." Lovino kopnął Feliciano w nogę.

Za to Antonio znów się zaśmiał. To było tak szaleńczy i radosny śmiech. Z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu serce Lovino zaczęło bić zbyt gwałtownie. "Feliciano, nie wszyscy Hiszpanie walczą z bykami. Przysięgam ci, nigdy w życiu nic żadnemu nie zrobiłem."

Na ustach Feliciano pojawił się szeroki uśmiech ulgi. "Och, to dobrze. Teraz, skoro wszystko jest w porządku, przepraszam, że powiedziałem, że cię nie lubię. Jestem pewny, że jesteś bardzo miły."

Antonio uśmiechnął się, a Roma tylko wzruszył ramionami. Lovino tupnął stopą i przewrócił oczami. Znowu się zaczyna. Kolejna osoba zachwyca się słodkim, małym Feliciano.

— Cóż, nie tylko ty jesteś tutaj bardzo czarującą osobą," powiedział Antonio. Feliciano przechylił głowę i błysnął uśmiechem. Lovino odwrócił wzrok lekko sfrustrowany, po chwili dostrzegając Antonia z wyciągniętą ręką w jego stronę. Oczy Lovino otwarły się szeroko, jego mózg zamarł, a on sam założył tylko ręce za plecami. Antonio natychmiast opuścił rękę i uśmiechną się przyjaźnie. "Miło mi cię poznać, Lovino."

Lovino uznał, że musi coś powiedzieć. Cokolwiek. Otworzyć usta. Teraz, do cholery. "Po co, do diabła, tu w ogóle jesteś?"

Dziadek Roma trzepnął go w głowę. "Nie bądź niemiły, Lovino. Antonio jest tu na spotkaniu biznesowym."

Lovino posępnie wpatrywał się w ziemię, paląc się ze wstydu. "Biznesowym? O gospodarstwie?" próbował dyskretnie potrzeć głowę.

"Coś w tym stylu. Chłopcy, a teraz idźcie i zacznijcie obiad, a my dokończyły rozmowę. Nie chcemy waz przecież zanudzić."

"A możemy zrobić makaron?" zapytał zniecierpliwiony Feliciano.

"To brzmi jak genialny pomysł," powiedział Roma, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. Feliciano pobiegł zadowolony do pokoju obok, ale Lovino został na swoim miejscu, spoglądając nieufnie raz na Romę, raz na Antonia. Nie wiedział o czym dyskutowali, ale był pewny, że niewiele to miało wspólnego z „biznesem". Był też pewny, że dziadek Roma wolał mu o tym nic nie mówić. Mimo iż Lovino zawsze czuł się doroślejszy w porównaniu do Feliciano, Roma i tak nie traktował go inaczej niż jak dziecko.

"Coś się stało, Lovino?" zapytał Roma. Ton jego głosu był miły, ale w oczach widniało ostrzeżenie.

"Nie," powiedział cicho. "Pójdę pomóc Feliciano." Wyszedł z pokoju, nie patrząc się za siebie. Gdy tylko zamknął drzwi od kuchni, złapał kieliszek do wina, przyłożył brzeg do drzwi, ucho zaś do nóżki. Feliciano spoglądał na niego, gotując wodę na piecu.

"Nie sądzę, że powinieneś to robić, Lovino."

"Zamknij się," odpowiedział Lovino, po czym dodał szybko, "i nie mów dziadkowi."

Lovino nie usłyszał wiele z ich rozmowy, tym bardziej, że za jego plecami Feliciano hałasował garnkami i talerzami. Mimo to kilka zwrotów i zdań przedostało się przez szkło: coś o włoskim sojuszu z Niemcami, o faszystowskiej okupacji Czechosłowacji, coś o pogłoskach wojennych, miejscu zwany Guernica. Lovino był pochłonięty ich słowami. Słyszał różne plotki w okolicy, ale nigdy nic takiego. Nic, co brzmiałoby tak szczególnie… ważnie. Lovino z fascynacją słuchał śpiewnego akcentu Antonia. Aż w którymś momencie nie był pewny czy fascynowało go to, o czym mówił Antonio czy może ten głęboki, pełen emocji — ale nadal radosny — sposób w jaki to przekazywał. Nagle głos dziadka Romy stał się tak donośny, że Lovino słyszał go bez problemu przez drzwi.

"Powiedz mi, dlaczego nie zostałeś żołnierzem, Antonio? Czyż nie osiągnąłbyś czegoś w wojsku dzięki twoim umiejętnościom?"

"Czasem żołnierze robią wielkie rzeczy. I ja, spośród wszystkich ludzi, szanują chęć służenia swojemu kraju. Ale wiem, do czego zdolne jest wojsko. Widziałem konsekwencje wykonywania ślepych rozkazów. Żołnierze nierzadko zabijają niewinnych ludzi, Roma. A ja wolałbym umrzeć, niż to zrobić."

Tętno Lovino waliło pomiędzy jego uchem a kieliszkiem. Czuł, że zaczyna mu brakować tchu. Każde słowo wypowiedziane przez Antonia balansowało na granicy namiętności – Lovino nigdy czegoś takiego nie słyszał.

"Myślę, że mogę ci zaufać, Hiszpanie." Głos Roma ociekał zadowoleniem.

"Lovino, myślisz, że trzeba dodać więcej…"

Lovino szalenie odmachnął ręką. "Ciii, zamknij się!"

"Ja tobie też, Roma. Dostarczę ci wszystkie informacje, jakie tylko będę mógł. Miejmy jednak nadzieję, że ta niemiecka inwazja niedługo się zatrzyma."

Lovino próbował zachować spokojny oddech, gdy przez jego ciało przepływało setki emocji. Nie był do końca pewny, o czym rozmawiali dziadek i Antonio, ale brzmiało to dokładnie jak coś, czego pragnął. Coś innego, coś nowego, coś, co w końcu zmieni jego banalną, codzienną egzystencję, w której nigdy nic się nigdy nie działo i w której cały czas czuł się niewidzialny, i ignorowany. Słysząc, że Roma i Antonio zaczynają się żegnać, Lovino pospiesznie schował kieliszek wina i nieco bezmyślnie otworzył drzwi, by przez ułamek przez nie wyjrzeć. Dziadek Roma stał tyłem do kuchni, grzebiąc w stercie papierów. Antonio jednak stał twarzą w twarz z Lovino, ich oczy także się spotkały. Lovino zamarł, gdy Antonio obdarzył promiennym uśmiechem, w oczach mając połyskujący blask. Nagle mrugnął do niego. Lovino wytrzeszczył oczy. Automatycznie zatrzasnął drzwi i osunął się na nie. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, a oddychał prawie tak szybko, że niemal zaczął dyszeć.

Feliciano spojrzał na niego spod gotującego się garnka. Jak zwykle nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby coś zauważył. "Nowy przyjaciel dziadka jest bardzo miły, nie?"

"Nie," powiedział Lovino, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że to bicie serca i czerwone policzki były wynikiem podsłuchanej konwersacji, a nie wspaniałym uśmiechem, jakim obdarzył go Antonio. "Nie, nie sądzę. Poza tym, Feliciano, znowu ugotowałeś za dużo makaronu." Zaczął pomagać Feliciano przy obiedzie, starając się zapomnieć o olśniewających, zielonych oczach Antonia.

Przez następne tygodnie Lovino zaczął powoli przyzwyczajać się regularnych wizyt Antonia. Do podsłuchiwania rozmów przez zamknięte drzwi, starając się zrozumieć, o czym mowa, do tego frustrującego uczucia, jakie przeszywało jego pierś, gdy dowiadywał się o odwiedzinach Antonia, do tego podniecenia, jakie czuł w czasie rozmów Romy z Antoniem o nadchodzącej wojnie. Ale w tym samym czasie Lovino jednak nie umiał w pełni przyzwyczaić się do nieustannego, promiennego uśmiechu Antonia, jego rozczochranych, ciemnych włosów i jasnych, zielonych oczu. Do jego ciągłego śmiechu i radosnej postawy, do sposobu w jaki mierzwił włosy Feliciano i nazywał go „uroczym". Lovino wmawiał sobie, że nie obchodzą go te gesty. I prawie w to wierzył. Ale wtedy Antonio uśmiechał się do niego albo obdarzał go szybkim spojrzeniem. I Lovino zawsze odpowiadał grymasem lub odwracał wzrok, cały czas będąc niepewny, zdezorientowany i zły, tym, że nie mógł w pełni zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się dzieje.

To wszystko stało się całkiem zwykłe i codzienne, aż do poranka, kiedy wszystko w końcu go uderzyło i zrozumiał. Lovino siedział na niskim, ogrodowym murku, nieubłaganie rażonym przez słońce, rozmyślając o niedawno podsłuchanej rozmowie. Sposób mowy Antonia sprawiał, że wszystko, co mówił brzmiało poważnie, ale jego wcześniejsze słowa wymieniane z dziadkiem brzmiały ważniej niż zwykle.

_"Nadal się do tego zobowiązujesz, Roma? Zrobię wszystko, by ci pomóc. Lecz ty też będziesz działał z oporem. Będziesz musiał walczyć przeciw rządowi swojego kraju."_

_"Rządowi, który nie dba o wolność własnych ludzi. Tak, jestem zobowiązany."_

_"I wiesz, co będziesz ryzykować?"_

_"Wiem aż za dobrze, co będę ryzykował. Ale jeśli, coś jest wartę ryzyka, to właśnie to"_

Lovino opuścił dom przed końcem ich konwersacji. Czuł, że potrzebuje powietrza. Mały ogród został pokryty pasmami słońca, prześwitujące przez korony drzew, stojących koło domu. Duszne powietrze zapowiadało długie lato. Lovino z roztargnieniem przesunął nogi, nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w rzędy rozmarynu. Słowa rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie… _"Wiem, aż za dobrze, co będę ryzykował."_ Jego umysł wypełniony był setkami myśli. Wiedział, że dziadek Roma i Antonio coś planują. Teraz jednak zastanawiał się, o co dokładnie chodzi i co to będzie oznaczać. Co dziadek Roma będzie ryzykować… co miał zamiar zrobić… Jaki był dokładnie sens tej rozmowy o wojnie i inwazji Niemiec? Nagle w tym znajomym uczuciu podniecenia pojawiła się nuta  
strachu.

Usłyszawszy dźwięk otwierania kuchennych drzwi, Lovino poniósł wzrok i zobaczył Antonia wchodzącego do ogrodu. Serce Lovino podskoczyło mu do gardła. Cofnął się ostrożnie pod ścianę, ale Antonio i tak go nie zauważył. Zamiast tego podszedł szybko do kwietnika i oparł się o pobliską ścianę. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w nieskoordynowanych ruchach. Wyglądał na nieco niespokojnego i całkowicie wyczerpanego. Wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosa, zapalił go i zaczął głęboko zaciągać się dymem, gdy nagle Lovino zeskoczył z murku i postanowił zrobić kilka kroków w jego kierunku. Antonio spojrzał ostro, po czym się uśmiechnął. "Lovino."

Lovino patrzył na Antonia ostrożnie. Nigdy nie był w pełni pewien, jak powinien się przy nim zachowywać; to było bardziej skomplikowane, niż powinno. Lovino skrzyżował ramiona. "Wiesz, podsłuchiwałem twoją wcześniejszą rozmowę z dziadkiem."

Antonio spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. "Och?"

"Będzie wojna, nie?"

Wyraz twarzy Antonia przemienił się w niepewność. Zaciągnął się swoim papierosem, wypuszczając powolnie dym. "Prawdopodobnie."

Lovino pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. "Tak. Cóż, no to będę musiał iść wtedy do wojska"

Antonio zaśmiał się cicho, swoimi lśniącymi oczami wpatrując się w Lovino. "Wojsko?" Przechylił lekko głowę. "Tak sobie zdałem sprawę, że nigdy o to nie pytałem, ale… Ile masz lat, Lovino?"

Lovino zastanawiał się, co odpowiedzieć. Pomyślał przez chwilę nawet o kłamstwie. Potem doszedł do wniosku, że to i tak bez znaczenia. "Piętnaście," powiedział naburmuszonym tonem.

Antonio uniósł brew, po czym szybko odwrócił wzrok. "Piętnaście," mruknął. Potrząsnął głową, wziął kolejny długi wdech ze swojego papierosa i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niebo. "Teraz nie możesz jeszcze dołączyć. Ale kiedy będziesz wystarczająco dorosły… Wiesz w ogóle, o co będziesz walczył?"

Lovino zmarszczył brwi. Co za dziwne pytanie… " O Włochy, rzecz jasna."

Hmm." Antonio często długo myślał przed wypowiedzią. Lovino zastanawiał się, czy to przez różnice w ich językach. Nie chciał się przyznać, że go to fascynowało. Bo go nie fascynowało, do cholery. Antonio wypuścił kolejny kłąb dymu. "Czasem wstąpienie do wojska nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem, by służyć swojemu kraju. Czasem, by to robić trzeba wstać i walczyć po stronie tych, których inni uważają za złych."

Lovino przełknął ślinę. Antonio już to wcześniej powiedział coś podobnego: _Będziesz musiał walczyć przeciw rządowi swojego kraju..._ "Nie wiem, co masz na myśli."

"Zrozumiesz." Antonio zrzucił popiół na ziemie i przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywał. "Wojna nie jest ekscytująca, Lovino. Mam wielką nadzieję, że nie popełnisz błędu, myśląc tak zanim ją naprawdę zobaczysz."

Lovino zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się Antoniowi i rozmyślając o wszystkim, co podsłuchał w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. O wojnie domowej w Hiszpanii, faszyzmie i miejscu wspomnianym przez Antonia o nazwie Guernica... "Po co ty tak naprawdę tu jesteś?"

Antonio znów zaczął przez chwilę rozmyślać. "Myślę, że staram się walczyć o to, co dobre."

"Myślisz?"

"Mam nadzieję. Niestety, nigdy nie byłem dobry w odróżnianiu dobra od zła. Myślę, że zawsze mieszałem w to za dużo uczuć, by naprawdę znać granicę. Ale teraz… Tak, jestem pewny, że mam rację. Muszę mieć."

Lovino bezskutecznie próbował zignorować obrzęk w piersi. Postanowił więc stłumić go gniewem. "Nie prosiłem o całą historię twojego życia, draniu."

Antonio wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego. "Nie. Wybacz, Lovino." Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, z oczyma wciąż utkwionymi w ziemi. Zapadła ciężka cisza. Lovino nie był pewny, czy powinien teraz odejść. Z jakiegoś powodu, nad którym nie miał ochoty rozmyślać, nie chciał tego robić. Zaczął kręcić rękoma za plecami. Antonio nie kontynuował, wiec Lovino przerwał milczenie.

"Mogę papierosa?"

Antonio zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. "Nie."

"Pieprz się, draniu!"

Antonio rzucił i zdusił papierosa. Wtedy w końcu podniósł wzrok, spotykając oczy Lovino i zażarcie się w nie wpatrując. Lovino chciał rzucić kolejne gniewne słowa. Jednak gorąca cisza dnia zaczęła go otaczać. Nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł oddychać, nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od tych, wpatrujących się w niego, zielonych oczu. Antonio zrobił krok w jego stronę, jednak zatrzymał się i zaśmiał do siebie. "Piętnaście," Mruknął przez odwróceniem się wyjściem przez bramę. Lovino przyglądał się mu, jak odchodził, czując swoje walące serce i niepewność, czy jest to oznaką ulgi.

.

Zaledwie kilka dni później, Lovino stał w kuchni, słuchając jak Antonio wyjaśnia dziadkowi, że wyjeżdża na kilka miesięcy. Lovino był zarówno zaskoczony, zły, wściekły, jak i zdenerwowany i rozczarowany. To było głupie. Nie powinno go to obchodzić, jego to nie obchodziło, bo po jaką cholerę miałoby go to obchodzić...

"Sprawy idą szybko, Roma. Zbyt szybko, niż oczekiwałem. Oczywiście, będę wracał regularnie. Ale od teraz sprawy należą do ciebie. Bądź tego świadomy. Ja będę tylko twoim informatorem."

Roma roześmiał się hałaśliwie. "Czasem wydajesz się starszy, niż jesteś w rzeczywistości. Nie zapominaj, że rozmawiasz z najmłodszym, włoskim oficerem, jaki kiedykolwiek stał za stopniem kapitana. Jestem w pełni zdolny, by doprowadzić grupę do zwycięstwa."

Głos Antonia znów stał się wesoły i beztroski. "Tak jak każdy student Pierwszej Wojny Światowej, jestem doskonale świadomy twoim osiągnięć militarnych. Maggiore Vargas, bohater kampanii Isonzo. Z jakiego innego powodu tak garnąłbym się do pracy z tobą?"

"W porządku, skończ już z pochlebstwami, chłopcze." Ale Lovino słyszał radość w głosie dziadka. Zawsze lubił, gdy ludzie mówili o jego wojskowej historii. "Ty rób swoje, ja zrobię swoje."

Reszta rozmowy stała się zbyt cicha, by dało się ją usłyszeć. Kiedy pokój całkowicie ucichł, Lovino przyłożył ucho jak najbliżej drzwi. Czyżby już wyszli? Skończyli już spotkanie? Starał się usłyszeć dźwięk kroków, lecz nie dał rady, aż do momentu, w którym drzwi otwarły się do wewnątrz. Lovino krzyknął w zaskoczeniu i upadł do przodu, prosto w ramiona Antonia.

"Hej, Lovino!"

"Bu… Co… Puść mnie, draniu!" Twarz Lovino przybrała odcień czerwieni, a on sam gorączkowo podniósł się pozycji pionowej, odpychając Antonia i cofając się, aż zderzył się plecami z ścianą.

"Dlaczego zawsze podsłuchujesz przez drzwi?" Antonio spojrzał na Lovino z rozbawieniem.

"To mój dom," powiedział Lovino z oburzeniem. "A ja nie podsłuchiwałem, Ja..." Lovino kompletnie nie miał pomysłu, co powiedzieć. "Ja... eh, odejdź."

Antonio uśmiechnął się i skiną głową. "Dobrze." Zaczął się oddalać, ale kiedy tylko to zrobił, Lovino poczuł, że jego ręka złapała koszulę Antonia. Był pewny, że nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Antonio spojrzał w dół, prawie tak zaskoczony jak Lovino. Lovino kręcił oczyma nerwowo.

"Odchodzisz."

Antonio uśmiechnął się ponownie. "Nie słuchałeś?"

Lovino spojrzał na niego. "To jest jedyny sposób, w jaki mogę się czegoś dowiedzieć. Nikt mi tu o niczym nie mówi."

"Tak, Lovino. Odchodzę na jakiś czas. Nie martw się jednak, wrócę wkrótce. Będę wracać dość często."

"Nie martwię się!" Lovino rzucił z oburzeniem.

" Oczywiście, że nie." Antonio był zbyt blisko. Lovino próbował zignorować motyle w jego brzuchu, zignorować to, że jego oddech stał się szybszy. Bo nie zależało mu. To nie Antonio sprawiał, że czuł się w ten sposób, o Boże, on pachniał tak dobrze, NIE! "Cóż, "kontynuował Antonio. "W takim razie do zoba..."

"Nie trać czasu na żegnanie się ze mną, draniu. Idź poszukać mojego słodkiego brata i to z nim się pożegnaj, nie ze mną." Lovino natychmiast skrzywi się przez swoje słowa. Cholera, cholera, dlaczego on to mówi? To nie wyszło tak obojętnie jakby chciał, na pewno...

Antonio tylko wypuścił z siebie gromki śmiech. "Och, Lovino." Antonio zrobił krok w jego kierunku, Lovino zaś bardziej przycisnął się do ściany. Następnie Antonio pochylił się i powoli położył dłoń na ścianie obok Lovino. Ten tylko wytrzeszczył oczy. Jego tętno wzrosło, ręce zaczęły się pocić, a kark oblała fale ciepła, która potem rozprzestrzeniła się na resztę ciała. Moment po tym poczuł gorący oddech Antonia przy uchu. "Feliciano jest uroczy, Lovi. Ale ty jesteś piękny."

Lovino był zaszokowany. _Piękny_. Antonio nazwał go pięknym Nie słodkim, ślicznym, uroczym; czymś znacznie ważniejszym. Antonio powiedział to do niego, tylko do niego. Tak by nikt inny tego nie usłyszał tych słów przeznaczonych tylko dla Lovino. To było za wiele. Lovino znał tylko jednen sposób na rozwiązanie tego, kiedy te dzikie, dziwne i nieznane uczucia krążyły po jego ciele. Wyprostował ramiona, podciągnął swoją pięść i uderzył Antonia prosto w szczękę. "Nie nazywaj chłopaka pięknym, czubku!"

Lovino obrócił się i wybiegł z pokoju, udając, że nie słyszy śmiejącego się za nim Antonia.


	2. Rozdział 2

_Jesień, 1939_  
_Wieś we Włoszech_

.

"Nie odchodź za daleko, Feliciano!" zawołał dziadek Roma. To był słoneczny, jesienny poranek. Wieś tętniła życiem, kiedy Lovino i Roma chodzili bez pośpiechu wzdłuż brukowej ulicy. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy wieś i niezmienna codzienność, jaką Lovino prowadził w jego całym życiu, obróciła się do góry nogami. Nie było już wystarczająco dużo produktów w sklepach. Ludzie szeptali w ulicznych kątach, plotkowali i prowadzili urwane rozmowy. Dziadek Roma spędzał cały swój czas na starej Cantina Verde, rozmawiając z ludźmi, zamiast być w polu. Ale dzisiaj, z świecącym słońcem i zatłoczonymi ulicami, wydawało, ze będzie to kolejny zwykły dzień. To była miła odmiana. Ludzie zatrzymywali się niekiedy by powitać dziadka lub pozdrowić Feliciano. Choć Lovino nie był zaskoczony tym, że nikt nie poświęcił chwili dla niego. W troje szli do kantyny. Feliciano jak zwykle był podekscytowany bez powodu, podskakując i biegnąc przed nimi.

"Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że idziecie tak wolno!" powiedział Feliciano. "Pospieszcie się, musimy zatrzymać się przy fontannie, Lovino i ja zawsze to robimy w drodze do miasta. Nawet mam monetę i już wiem, co będę sobie życzył, och, cześć, Antonio!"

Lovino niemal się potknął. Jego puls gwałtownie przyspieszył, gdy w tłumie ludzi zauważył machającego Antonia.  
"Dzień dobry, Feli! Roma!" Uśmiechnął się szeroko. "Lovino!" Lovino szybko spuścił wzrok.

W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy Antonio często pojawiał się i dochodził, ale ostatnim dniami zostawał dłużej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej od pojawienia się wiosną w ich życie. Lovino spędzał dni, starając się ignorować zarówno Antonia, jak i uczucia powodowane jego obecnością. Mimo iż Antonio nie powiedział nic, przez co Lovino mógłby go uderzyć, cały czas sprawiał, że w jego sercu pojawiało się dyskomfort i niepożądany i kłopotliwy rumieniec, rozciągający się do szyi. Szczególnie jeśli wydawało mu się, że złapał Antonia na przyglądaniu mu się… Nigdy nie był jednak pewny, bo Hiszpan zawsze szybko odwracał wzrok. Antonio był tak przyjacielski, szczęśliwy, tak inny od wszystkich innych, którzy ignorowali Lovino na rzecz jego brata. Nawet sposób, w jaki Antonio wymawiał jego imię był zupełnie inny. Lovino nie wiedział jak to interpretować – dorosły mężczyzna nie powinien wywoływać u niego takich uczuć. To było frustrujące, kłopotliwe i trochę przerażające... ale w tajemnicy uważał, że też dziwnie nowe i ekscytujące.

Roma zatrzymał się szybko i czule uścisnął dłoń Antonia w powitaniu. "Antonio! Udajesz się teraz do kantyny? Twoje pokoje są naprzeciwko, prawda?"

"Tak, są, ale to jest tak piękny poranek, że zdecydowałem się iść na spacer. Jeśli zmierzacie w tę samą stronę, dołączę do was." Kontynuowali spacer z Antoniem obok nich; Lovino ignorując go, Feliciano zaś podskakując radośnie wokół niego.  
"Antonio, pójdziesz z nami nad fontannę? Lovino i ja idziemy wrzucić monetę tak, jak według dziadka robią w Rzymie, wypowiemy życzenia i…"

"_Ty będziesz_ to robił, Feliciano. Ja nie robię takich rzeczy," powiedział Lovino szybko.

Feliciano odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego dziwnie. "Tak, robisz."

Lovino próbował powstrzymać gorący rumieniec na policzkach. "Kiedyś, gdy byłem dzieckiem!

"Ale robiłeś to w zeszłym tygodniu, pamiętam, jak zwykle życzyłeś sobie gitarę... ow! Dlaczego mnie kopnąłeś, Lovino?"

Antonio zaśmiał się głośno. "To brzmi zabawnie, Feliciano! Myślę, że sam też rzucę monetę!"

"Czego sobie będziesz życzył?" zapytał Feliciano gorliwie.

"Och, ale jeśli powiem komuś moje życzenie, ono się nie spełni." Antonio mrugnął do Lovina. Ten się skrzywił.

Twarz Feliciana spochmurniała. "Ale ja zawsze mówię Lovino, co sobie życzyłem i moje życzenie zawsze się spełnia..."

"Bo zawsze życzysz sobie makaronu," powiedział Lovino zirytowany. "Za każdym razem prosisz o makaron, a kiedy wracamy do domu i mamy makaron wydajesz się zaskoczony, że twoje życzenie się spełniło."

"Ale to jedyne czego bardzo chcę!"

Lovino przewrócił oczami w stronę Dziadka Romy, który tylko zaśmiał się czule. Niezależnie co zaoferować by Feliciano, on oczywiście wybrałby talerz makaronu.

"Nie słuchaj swojego brata, Feliciano," powiedział Roma radośnie. "Są gorsze rzeczy, które..."

Ulica zupełnie nagle ucichła. Roma przestał mówić, słysząc ciężki, równy krok marszu. Lovino nie zdążył zauważyć do kogo należał zanim dziadek Roma stanął przed nim i odsunął go ramieniem z drogi. Obok nich Antonio zrobił to samo z Feliciano. Wszyscy na ulicy zaczęli się odsuwać, gdy odgłos marszu zaczął się zbliżać. Lovino wyglądał zza ramienia Romy, gdy rzędy czarno odzianego wojska przemierzały wzdłuż ulicy; ich broń wyciągnięta na widoku, dźwięk ich kroków rozbrzmiewał złowieszczo między cichymi budynkami, a oczy topiły się w słońcu. Lovino zadrżał wbrew sobie, widząc ich maszerujących i czując miksturę złości strachu i niepewności. Obok niego Feliciano z zamkniętymi oczyma trząsł się, przylegając do koszuli Antonia. Gdy oddział w końcu dotarł do końca ulicy i skręcił w stronę placu miejskiego, Lovino wpuścił szybko powietrze i spoglądał to na dziadka Romę, to na Antonia. Ich twarze były puste.

"Kim oni są?" zapytał cicho Feliciano z drżącym głosem.

"Fasci di Combattimento" odpowiedział Antonio bez emocji. "Czarne Koszule"

" Nikt taki," powiedział Roma natychmiast. "Lovino, weź Feliciano do baru. Wejdźcie tylnymi drzwiami."

"Dlaczego?" zapytał Lovino gniewnie. "Dokąd idziecie?"

"Lovino," powiedział Roma ostrzegawczo "Zabierz Feliciano do baru. My będziemy w pobliżu."

"Należą do sił rządowych, prawda?" pytał Lovino uparcie, ignorując polecenie Romy tak długo jak tylko mógł. Lovino wiedział, że dziadek zawsze był przeciwko faszystowskim rządom. Ale te rzeczy nigdy nie wydawały się tak ważne w ich małym zakątku Włoch, gdzie głos rządu i ich działania praktycznie są praktycznie nieobecnie. Albo wydawały się, do teraz. "To ci od faszyzmu, ci, którzy są w zgodzie z Niem..."

"LOVINO!" Lovino aż podskoczył na dźwięk krzyku Romy, Feliciano zaś głęboko wciągnął powietrze. Roma zamknął oczy, wygładził czoło i zmusił swoje usta do uśmiechu. Pochylił się lekko do przodu i powiedział delikatnie  
"Masz rację, Lovino, oczywiście. Ale nie mówimy o takich rzeczach na ulicy. A teraz zaopiekujesz się swoim bratem, prawda?"

Lovino zmrużył oczy. To był nieczysty ruch... Oczywiście, że zaopiekowałby się Feliciano. Patrząc w bok na swojego brata, Lovino widział, że był on przerażony. Westchnął ociężale do siebie i wziął Feliciano za rękę. Feliciano zacisnął ją natychmiast. "Dobrze, będziemy w barze."

"Dobry chłopiec, powiedział Roma. Lovino rzucił Antoniowi szybkie spojrzenie zawstydzony, ledwo dostrzegając wyraz jego twarzy przed odwróceniem się.

"Dalej, Feliciano. Chodźmy na tę lemoniadę, którą lubisz."

Feliciano podążył za nim ochoczo. Lovino odchodził niechętnie, zdążając usłyszeć jeszcze słowa Romy:

"Są tu w końcu. A to oznacza, że mają listę mieszkańców."

"Nie martw się, Roma." Słowa Antonia wywołały nieznane drżenie wzdłuż pleców Lovina. "Zdobędę tę listę dla ciebie."

.

Lovino siedział samotny i ignorowany w barze, machając beztrosko nogami ze stołu i krzyżując ramiona obrażony. Feliciano siedział przy stole w kącie, tak pochłonięty obrazkiem, którzy rysował, że od niemal godziny nie podnosił głowy. Lovino spoglądał na zamknięte drzwi od pokoju obok, wściekając się w ciszy, kiedy dziadek i Antonio prowadzili rozmowę, której Lovino po raz kolejny nie mógł usłyszeć. Miał dość bycie niedoinformowanym, dość bycia traktowanym jak dziecko. Dziadek Roma już wyjaśnił, że należeli do ruchu oporu, ale Lovino nie wiedział nawet co to oznacza poza tym tylko, że nie wolno mu było o tym rozmawiać i dowiedzieć się co się dzieje. Ale on chciał wiedzieć. Chciał wiedzieć czym były te 'informacje', które Antonio zawsze przynosił ze sobą. Chciał wiedzieć, gdzie był Antonio, gdy znikał na całe tygodnie. Ale bardziej niż wszystko, Lovino umierał z ciekawości, co robili członkowie ruchu oporu będąc na tych całych 'misjach, które wydawały się tak ważne, że planowali je dniami z mapami, bronią i w tajemnicy.

Lovino rzucił okiem na Feliciano i na zamknięte drzwi. Pewnie jego brat nawet nie zauważyłby, gdyby Lovino podszedł podsłuchiwać. Jego ciekawość wygrała. Lovino przywykł już do tego, w końcu jak miał się czegoś dowiedzieć, skoro nikt mu nic nie mówił? Zeskoczył ze stołu i pospieszył do drzwi, by załapać się na coś, co brzmiało jak koniec rozmowy.

"Wejdź i wyjdź, Antonio. Masz te fałszywe informacje dla nich?"

"Mam wszystko. Nie musisz się obawiać, Roma. Miałem już do czynienia z tym mężczyzną, zdobycie tej listy zajmie kilka minut."

"Dobrze. Bo kilka minut to wszystko, co masz. Na końcu ulicy jest samochód dla ciebie. Ten oznaczony na czerwono."

Lovino nie zatrzymał się by pomyśleć. Gdyby to zrobił, mógłby się zacząć zastanawiać. Mógłby zmusić się to zatrzymania i przeanalizowania sytuacji. Mógłby dojść do wniosku, że to była okropnie głupia rzecz do zrobienia. Ale nie zrobił żadnych z tych rzeczy. Po prostu wybiegł z baru i dobiegł do końca ulicy, zatrzymując się dopiero na widok samotnie zaparkowanego pojazdu z z kawałkiem czerwonego materiału wiszącego w oknie. To była bardziej ciężarówka niż samochód osobowy. Naczepa zakryta była ciemnym płótnem. Serce mu waliło, skóra paliła, ale mózg ciągle odmawiał współpracy. Lovino odsłonił kawałek materiału i, ciągle nie myśląc o tym co robi, wspiął się na tył ciężarówki i nakrył się płótnem.

Ogarnęła go ciemność, a silny, nieprzyjemny, metaliczny zapach obezwładniał jego zmysły. Lovino walczył by zapanować nad szybkim biciem jego serca i ciężkim, charczącym oddechem. Walczył nad zachowaniem spokoju. Będzie wiedział, o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Będzie zaangażowany. Zmusi ich wszystkich, by w końcu powiedzieli mu czym zajmował się ruch oporu. Ale widząc tylko ciemność i nie słysząc nic poza swoim pulsem, umysł Lovina w końcu zaczął pracować. Co on, do cholery, zrobił? Co on teraz robił? Cholera, dlaczego siedział tutaj na tyłach ciężarówki, która miała jechać Bóg wie gdzie i Bóg wie po co? Może to jednak nie był taki dobry pomysł...

Głęboki, gardłowy ryk przedarł się na tył ciężarówki. Pojazd zaczął się trząś, gdy tylko silnik został powołany do życia. Strach rósł w Lovino. Szybko chwycił się nakrycia, ale było już za późno. Ciężarówka ruszyła i jedyne co mógł zrobić Lovino to siedzieć w ciemności, błagając swoje oszalałe serce, by się uspokoiło i starając się nie myśleć. Na szczęście jazda nie zajęła długo, chociaż dla Lovina była dłuższa niż w rzeczywistości. Nie był pewny czy czuć ulgę, czy przerażenie, gdy pojazd w kocu się zatrzymał, a silnik ucichł. Gdy tylko usłyszał głos Antonia tuż obok siebie, Lovino nie wiedział czy bardziej chciał wyskoczyć z tej ciężarówki i przylgnąć do niego w desperacji, czy może po prostu wyskoczyć i uciec w cholerę daleko stąd. Zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie zostać w środku i poczekać aż to wszystko się skończy. Nikt nigdy się nie do wie, że tu był...

"Czy wszyscy cywile są poza budynkiem? " dobiegł go głos Antonia. Lovino poczuł się dziwnie spokojniejszy, i od razu zły na siebie za to.

"Wszyscy," odpowiedział nieznany głos. "Tylko ci twoi dwaj faszyści zostali. Masz dwadzieścia minut, Carriedo. Za dwadzieścia minut wysadzimy ten samochód w powietrze."

Lovino był pewien, że jego serce przestało bić. Nie mógł oddychać. Tyle za zostanie tutaj...

"W takim razie mam wszystko, co mi potrzebne," powiedział Antonio.

"Dobrze," odpowiedział nieznany głos. "Będę poza zasięgiem wzroku, więc się nie spóźnij, jasne?"

"Jasne." Lovino czekał tak długo aż się odważył. Jego serce waliło, ale pot zaczął spływać mu z włosów. W końcu, wiedząc, że nie może zostać w ciężarówce i mając nadzieję, że nieznajomy odszedł, Lovino uderzył szaleńczo w ścianę za nim. Kilka sekund później, pokrycie było już nad nim. Zamrugam na nagły widok słońca, a Antonio głośno zaklął. "Mierda!"

"Proszę, nie wyradzaj mnie," wyszeptał Lovino.

"Co do…ay, Dios mio... Psiakrew, Lovino, musisz wyjść z tego auta." Antonio złapał Lovino za ramię i pomógł mu wydostać się z ciężarówki. Był kompletnie zszokowany. "Co ty tu, do diabła, robisz?"

Potykając się o ziemię, twarz Lovino odział zły grymas i był gotowy na złośliwy atak werbalny. "Chciałem po prostu dowiedzieć się, co robisz, nikt nie mówi mi niczego. Ja..."

"Posłuchaj mnie."Lovino ucichł na dźwięk mrożącego krew w żyłach, ostrzegawczego tonu głosu Antonia. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie słyszał "Nie mam pojęcia, co sobie myślałeś, ale teraz masz robić to co ci mówię, rozumiesz?"

Lovino był już wystarczająco zirytowany swoim strachem, by być oburzony. -"Kim ty, do cholery, myślisz..."

"Lovino, jestem śmiertelnie poważny." Lovino znów ucichł. Antonio nigdy tak do niego nie mówił. Był prawie jak inny człowiek. "Bądź cicho," kontynuował Antonio. "Nie odzywaj się ani słowem. Bądź przy mnie. I obiecaj mi, że będziesz robił wszystko co ci powiem, bez zastrzeżeń."

"Ja..."

"Obiecaj mi." Jego oczy były surowe, a w głosie słychać było rozkaz. Lovino powstrzymał się od protestowania.

"Obiecuję." Lovino czuł się aż zaskoczony swoimi słowami, ale miał wrażenie, że i tak nie ma innej opcji.

Ktoś pojawił się w drzwiach budynku obok i krzyknął ze złością. "Carriedo, zamierzasz tu przyjść czy nie?" Lovino zdał sobie sprawę, że był on jednym z Czarnych Koszul , jeden z należących do faszystowskich sił rządowych, które dopiero co pojawiły się w mieście. Faszysta spojrzał się dziwnie na Lovina przez zniknięciem wewnątrz budynku. To dało do zrozumienia Lovino jak głupią, głupią rzecz zrobił. Jego ciało wypełniło się strachem takim, że nie mógł się ruszyć, nawet gdy Antonio ciągnął jego rękę.

"Wszystko będzie w porządku, Lovino. Nie pozwolę, by cokolwiek ci się stało." Antonio zacisnął jego rękę i przez moment wrócił ten radosny uśmiech, ten błysk w oku. Ten widok pocieszył trochę Lovino, ale nadal opierał się Antoniowi.

"Ja... Ja poczekam na zewnątrz..."

Antonio wyglądał niemal jakby było mu przykro. "To zbyt podejrzane. Dotrzymaj tylko obietnicy, a wszystko będzie w porządku."

"O mój Boże." Lovino przeżegnał się - jego stary nawyk, gdy się stresował. Antonio znów ścisnął jego rękę.

Pomieszczenie wyglądało jak opuszczony pub. Zdewastowany bar ciągnął się wzdłuż ściany, kilka złamanych stołów i przewróconych krzeseł walało się po podłodze. Faszysta, który wezwał ich z pokoju oparł się o stół przykryty papierami, inny usiadł z tyłu na krześle, przeszywając ich wzrokiem. Lovino przyległ do ręki Antonia, nie zastanawiając się, co myśli sobie faszysta lub on sam, dopóki Antonio nie puścił jego ręki i zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Jego postawa zmieniła się natychmiastowo. "Usiądź przy barze, chłopcze."

Lovino wytrzeszczył oczy na moment, zaskoczony i rozwścieczony, aż przypomniał sobie obietnicę. Podążył w stronę stołka najbliżej drzwi, modląc się, by to wszystko skończyło się jak najszybciej.

"Carriedo, nie widzieliśmy się ostatnio." Stojący faszysta kiwnął w stronę Antonia, który tylko uśmiechnął się ostrożnie. Lovino miał przeczucie, że był to oficer przełożony.

"Wiesz jak sytuacja się nasila, przyjacielu. Cierpię ostatnio na brak czasu - więc chcę załatwić to jak najszybciej. Dziwi mnie jednak twój widok tu."

Oficer przewrócił oczami. "To jakaś pieprzona oblega, żeby być delegowanym to takiego włoskiego zadupia. Musieć aresztować jakichś żałosnych, rzekomych członków ruchu oporu. To jakiś żart."

Antonio odpowiedział śmiechem. Ale to nie był ten beztroski, radosny śmiech, który Lovino znał. Ten był zimny, okrutny i przerażający. "Właśnie dlatego tu jestem, co pewnie wiesz. Moi przełożeni pragną tej waszej listy. Musimy zniszczyć ten raczkujący ruch oporu zanim rzeczy zajdą za daleko."

Siedzący faszysta zadrwił i skrzyżował ramiona. "I dlaczego - chciałbym wiedzieć i zostać poinformowany - mielibyśmy tobie właśnie przekazać te ważne informacje? My też zajmujemy się niszczeniem ruchu oporu."

Antonio rozłożył ramiona błagająco i zaśmiał się. To był zimny i ponury śmiech. "Moi przyjaciele. Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. Wy pracujecie dla wyższego dobra i ja pracuję dla wyższego dobra. Co mój przyjaciel może poświadczyć," Antonio kiwnął w stronę oficera. "Moi przełożeni są są zawsze hojni, jeśli chodzi o nagradzanie tych, którzy pomagają nam doścignąć wspólny cel. Poza tym, nie oczekuję, że dostanę te informacje za nic." Antonio wyciągnął gruby plik papierów z wnętrza koszuli, podszedł do mężczyzn i rzucił to na stertę papierów, która zaśmiecała stół. "Wierzę, że te informacje zapewnią wam wystarczająco dużo przychylności i poszanowania od waszych przełożonych, nawet jeśli to nie wy pozbędziecie się ruchu oporu." Obaj mężczyźni natychmiast wzięli te papiery i zaczęli je przeglądać.

Lovino czuł się sparaliżowany, oglądając tę scenę. To nie był Antonio, którego znał, ten z ciągłym uśmiechem, błyskiem w oczach i wielką hojnością, ten który ciągła przynosił prezenty, opowiadał głupie historie i bawił się z Feliciano w jego głupie gry. Ale przecież Lovino nie znał Antonia tak długo. Czy to teraz widział jego prawdziwy charakter? Był rozdarty między irytującym strachem, a dziwnym, nieznanym rodzajem fascynującej ciekawości. Ale jego wszystkie rozmyślenia zostały przerwane, gdy siedzący faszysta rzucił mu zimne, ciekawski spojrzenie. "Kim jest ten twój chłopaczek, Carriedo?"

Puls Lovino przyspieszył tak, że zrobiło mu się słabo; jego szyja paliła się od odurzającego gorąca. Starał się ze wszystkich sił opanować rosnącą panikę. Antonio powiedział, że nie pozwoli, by mu się cokolwiek stało. Lovino nie mógł zrobić nic, niż tylko mu zaufać.

"Nikt ważny," powiedział Antonio szybko z tym okrutnym fałszywym uśmiechem.

"Nikt ważny?" Faszysta był podejrzliwy. "Nikt ważny, kto właśnie siedzi tutaj i słucha o ściśle tajnych rzeczach?"

Antonio spoglądał na faszystę i na Lovino. Lovino wpatrywał się w niego z szerokimi oczami i strachem, który nie chciał ustąpić. W oczach Antonia nie było żadnych emocji. "Po prostu ktoś, kogo zabrałem z wioski obok," odpowiedział gładko, patrząc wprost na faszystę. "A teraz, możemy załatwić to szybko? Nie będę płacić za niego więcej niż muszę."

Obaj faszyści zaśmiali się porozumiewawczo, a ich spojrzenia stawały się bardziej szydercze i nieprzyjemne. Ramiona Lovina zesztywniały, ciepło rozchodziło się od szyki po jego ciele. Wycofał się do blatu baru za nim, żałując tego głupiego impulsu, który go tutaj doprowadził i prosząc najmocniej, żeby się z tego wydostać. Próbował krzyczeć do Antonia bez słów. _Zabierz mnie stąd, draniu... przestań się tak zachowywać... O, Boże, niech oni przestaną się tak na mnie patrzeć..._

"No cóż, teraz wiemy dlaczego ci się tak kurewsko śpieszy!" powiedział faszysta, wstając i popychając krzesło za nim, jego dzikie spojrzenie utkwione było w Lovino. Lovino przygryzł wargę tak mocno, że poczuł krew.

"Dokładnie. Załatwmy więc to w końcu. Co z tą listą?" Antonio wyciągnął dłoń w stronę papierów trzymanych przez oficera, ale on szybko schował je i spojrzał wprost na Lovino. Jego spojrzenie wyołało ciarki u Lovino, a zimny głos pełzał pod jego skórą.

"Myślę, że te informacje, które nam dałeś nie są godną zapłatą za tę listę. Być może masz coś jeszcze na co możemy się wymienić."

Antonio zesztywniał. Lovino zauważył jak jego wzrok kieruje się subtelnie, niemal niezauważalnie, w stronę broni u boku mężczyzny. Lovino zastanawiał się szaleńczo, że Antonio był uzbrojony. Chwilowy błąd trwał tylko sekundę, po której Anotnio podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się ponownie. "Nie widzę problemu. Co powiecie na spotkanie się w lokalnej karczmie i dokończenie wymiany? Będę w drodze tam, jak tylko skończymy nasz interes."

"Po co tak daleko?" zapytał oficer robiąc krok naprzód. "To miejsce jest dobre jak każde inne. Na górze są pokoje." Całe ciało Lovino zesztywniało. Odsunął się tak bardzo do tyłu jak tylko mógł. Bar nieprzyjemnie wbijał się w jego plecy.

Antonio zacisnął pięść i ją rozluźnił. Drugi faszysta także zrobił krok do przodku. Lovino nie rozumiał co się dzieje, nie chciał rozumieć. Znów jedyne co mógł zrobić to zaufać Antoniowi. Antonio złamał napięcie, klepiąc oficera w plecy a głośno się śmiejąc. "Cóż, jesteśmy w końcu przyjaciółmi, prawda? Postaraj się tylko, żeby nie zajęło to długo." Lovino wmawiał sobie, że Antonio odgrywał rolę. To nie był prawdziwy on... Antonio nie miał tego na myśli...

"Ach, to nie powinno zająć długo, jest wystarczająco atrakcyjny. Poza tym, od tyłu oni wszyscy wyglądają tak samo." Wzrok oficera przeszył Lovina

"Jest też młody, a to zawsze pomaga," dodał drugi faszysta. Lovino był chory od ich groźnych spojrzeń i śmiechu, miał ciarki na skórze. Antonio zaśmiał się razem z nimi po czym objął ramię oficera i szybko wyciągnął listę z jego dłoni. Natychmiast wcisnął ją do kieszeni i się wycofał.

"Cieszy mnie, że się dogadaliśmy. Nalegam nawet, żebyś zrobił to pierwszy." Lovino nie mógł oddychać. Nie mógł tego wytrzymać... Zaraz spanikuje, zacznie krzyczeć, uciekać... "Ale najpierw," kontynuował Antonio, "Strasznie tu zimno. Nie uważacie? Hej, dzieciaku." Antonio patrzył na niego, mówił do niego. Lovino spojrzał na niego błagalnie, ale wzrok Antonia był pusty. "Biegnij na zewnątrz i przynieś mi kurtkę z auta."

Nie trzeba było mu mówić dwa razy. Zeskoczył i pobiegł. Będąc już na chłodnej, otwartej przestrzeni spłynęła na niego ulga, że był już poza tym obrzydliwym, dusznym pokojem, z dale od tych wstrętnych spojrzeń i odrażających śmiechów. Ale nie miał pojęcia co teraz robić. Biec? Czekać? Lovino rozejrzał się po bezludnej ulicy; był wściekły, a łzy frustracji napływały mu do oczu. W ciszy błagał, by Antonio się pospieszył. Jego oddech był zbyt szybki, dłonie drżały, a umysł nadal na granicy panikowania... Lovino niemal zaszlochał z ulgi, gdy Antonio pojawił się szybko za drzwiami, złapał jego rękę i praktycznie ciągnął go przez ulicę.

"Idź i nie zatrzymuj się." Twarz Antonia pełna zimna i surowości. Lovino nigdy takiej jej nie widział. Jego wzrok skupiony był na drodze, a usta ułożone niemal w grymas. Prawie biegli, oddalając się od budynku.

"Co się stało?" zapytał Lovino, strach nadal przepływał mu w żyłach. "Co zrobiłeś?"

"Po prostu idź."

"Co się dzieje? Czego oni chcieli?"

To nic takiego, Lovino." Ale Lovino nigdy nie widział tego beztroskiego, radosnego Hiszpana tak wściekłego.

"Ale co..." Nagle potężna eksplozja uderzyła od tyłu, ogłuszający hałas przedzierał się przez całą ulicę. Powietrze nagle stało się gorące i ciężkie. Ciałem Lovino wstrząsnęło. Obejrzał się za siebie by ujrzeć samochód w kawałkach i palący się budynek, jego przednia ściana była rozerwana. Nogi Lovina zmiękły; potknął się, ale Antonio natychmiast go podniósł i ciągnął do dalej wzdłuż ulicy. "O mój Boże," westchnął Lovino nie mogąc złapać powietrza. "O mój Boże..."

Pusty samochód czekał za rogiem. Antonio otworzył drzwi ze strony pasażera i pomógł Lovino wejść zanim usiadł za kierownicą i zaczął przyspieszać. Lovino zacisnął podłokietnik, jego umysł był w szoku, a ciało trzęsło się. To nie było realne, nic nie mogło byś realne, to wszystko działo się za szybko, zbyt surrealistycznie, zbyt dużo...

"Wszystko w porządku, Lovino. Po prostu oddychaj. Jesteś bezpieczny i jesteś ze mną. Teraz wszystko będzie dobrze."

Lovino próbował robić jak mówił Antonio, próbował oddychać, ale jego klatka piersiowa wydawała się być zbyt ciężka, a gardło zbyt suche. "Ci mężczyźni... oni cały czas tam byli."

"Tak."

"Powiedziałeś... Powiedziałeś, że nikogo byś nigdy nie zabił..."

"Powiedziałem, że nie zabiłbym niewinnej osoby. Ci mężczyźni nie byli niewinni, Lovino. Wiem, że trudno to zrozumieć. Ale dzięki ich śmierci uratowaliśmy wielu ludzi dzisiaj. Knykcie Antonia były białe od ściskania kierownicy, jego spojrzenie wciąż zbyt zimne i surowe. Nie podobało się to Lovino. Chciał, żeby Antonio się uśmiechał, śmiał, mówił coś niemądrego i idiotycznego z tym swoim radosnym hiszpańskim akcentem. Ta strona Antonia go przerażała Ale jednocześnie poczuł, że jego ciekawość ucichła. To było to co robił ruch oporu, to co naprawdę robił Antonio... to było to, co chciał wiedzieć Lovino. Lovino zmuszał się do równego oddechu, do uspokojenia się.

"Oni…oni myśleli, że dla nich pracujesz," powiedział Lovino cicho.

"Wiele ludzi myśli, że dla nich pracuję."

"Czym jest ten dokument, o który prosiłeś?"

"To lista mieszkańców lokalnych wsi podejrzewanych przez rząd."

Lovino powstrzymał zbliżające się mdłości, po czym zmusił się do zadania pytania, na które nie był pewien czy chciał znać odpowiedź. "Co oni... ci mężczyźni... powiedzieli, że chcieli czegoś w zamian..."

Antonio zacisnął swoją stopę na pedale gazu. Lovino ścisnął boku siedzenia, gdy samochód popędził do przodu. "To nic takiego, Lovino. Nie myśl już więcej o tym."

Lovino zmusił się do bycia cicho przez resztę ich krótkiej jazdy. Antonio zaparkował samochód w tym samym miejscu, gdzie wcześniej stała ciężarówka. Lovino podążał za nim przez drogę i później w górę schodów, naprzeciw baru, do jego wynajmowanego pokoju. "Muszę tylko odłożyć te papiery," powiedział Antonio szybko. "Potem zabiorę cię do domu, dobrze? Jesteś bezpieczny, wszystko jest teraz w porządku."

Wszystko działo się tak szybko, a Lovino miał taki mętlik w głowie, że czuł się jakby trąba powietrzna przechodziła przez jego czaszkę. Antonio cały czas nie był sobą. Pomieszczenie zawirowało, gdy Antonio wprowadził Lovina przez drzwi do swoich odrapanych wynajmowanych pokoi, mówiąc bez przerwy, powtarzając samemu sobie; wyglądając dziwnie, jakby walczył sam ze sobą. "Muszę tylko odłożyć te papiery w bezpiecznym... To zajmie tylko minutę, potem odprowadzę cię prosto do domu... Już dobrze, Lovino... Pozwól mi je tylko odłożyć i natychmiast wychodzimy..." Akcent Antonio coraz bardziej się przebijał przez jego słowa. A Lovino próbował zrozumieć o czym on mówił, dlaczego brzmiał tak szaleńcze, dlaczego wszystko wirowało dookoła i było takie rozmyte i dlaczego...

Świat w końcu przestał się kręcić, gdy Antonio rzucił papiery na stertę, obrócił się i wziął go silnie w swoje ramiona. Lovino zmarł. Jego ręce przy ciele, umysł pełen gorącego, mętnego bałaganu zamętu i szoku. "Już... NIGDY... nie rób czegoś takiego, rozumiesz mnie?" Antonio niemal wykrzyczał te słowa.

Lovino nie mógł się ruszyć. Jego mózg był otępiały. Nie wiedział czy Antonio był zły czy zmartwiony czy kompletnie postradał zmysły. "Ja..."

"Mój Boże, Lovino, to było... po prostu nie" Lovino czuł ramiona Antonia zaciskające się na jego plecach, trzymające go, osaczające; czuł jego unoszącą się klatkę piersiową przy swoim policzku i jego ciepły oddech na włosach. Głos Antonia był delikatniejszy tym razem. "Proszę, nigdy już więcej tego nie rób."

Lovino nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Więc wolno, z oporem podniósł swoje ręce i oparł je na ramionach Antonia. Bo to okropne przeżycie był już za nim i pomimo wszystko, Lovino czuł się tak bezpiecznie. "Dobrze," odpowiedział cicho. Ale Antonio się nie poruszył. W pokoju panowała taka cisza, taki spokój, przerywany tylko dźwiękiem ich szybkich oddechów. Całe przeraźliwe popołudnie rozpływało się, aż nic z niego nie zostało. Żołądek Lovina się zacisnął, dreszcz przeszedł mu przez gardło. Nie wiedział czy może oderwać się od silnych ramion Antonia i czy w ogóle tego chciał. Zacisnął je więc bardziej, odwrócił głowę i poczuł usta Antonia i jego oddech tak blisko nad nim. Jego puls gnał tak szybko, że nie mógł oddychać, skóra paliła jakby był środek lata. Czuł, że serce Antonia przy jego uchu biło prawie tak szybko jak jego.

Lovino zaczął się czuć słabo, niepewnie jak uścisk Antonia się zacisnął wokół niego. I potem ich ciała złączyły się tak blisko, połączone od piersi do bioder. Antonio wypowiedział jego imię i brzmiało to cześć, więc Lovino przyległ bliżej, aż powiedział je jeszcze raz, tym razem brzmienie było pełne żalu. Ciasna, gorąca spirala w piersi Lovino powędrowała wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, wijąc się dole jego jelit, wędrując niżej, tak że prawie dyszał z tego nieznanego, ale błogiego uczucia przepływającego przez jego ciało. Usta Antonia były tak blisko, jego oddech był tak ciepły; jego ramiona tak silne, a zapach tak obezwładniający. Lovino nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł myśleć, mógł tylko przyciskać się do niego, czując, jak ta gorąca spirala zaciska się, idąc w stronę czegoś... Lovino westchnął głośno, wyszeptał cicho... "_Oh_..."

"Cholera, nie, BASTA!" Lovino zachwiał się do tyłu po tym jak Antonio zupełnie nagle, silnie go odepchnął. Wszystkimi siłami starał utrzymać balans i nie upaść na podłogę. Kiedy dotarł do siebie, pokój stał się zimny, ciemny, cichy. Antonio stał na drugim końcu pomieszczania z dłońmi na głowię, tyłem do Lovina. Pogmatwany wstyd zaczął rozpowszechniać się po, ciągle rozmytym, umyśle Lovina, dopóki nie zastąpiło go przytłaczające, przyprawiające o mdłości upokorzenie. Antonio go odepchnął. Lovino dał się ponieść, źle to zrozumiał. Antonio musi być obrzydzony, zbulwersowany. Lovino słyszał jego oddech z końca pokoju. "Musisz iść, Lovino." Głos Antonia drżał. "Natychmiast. Musisz teraz odejść."

Lovino zakrył swoje usta, zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków do tyłu zawstydzony. "Ja...Ja przepr..." Lovino powstrzymał te słowa, mrugając by pozbyć się łez w cichej złości. Jego zawstydzenie zamieniło się gwałtownie w gotującą się furię. Zmrużył oczy i zacisnął pięści. "Ty draniu, jak śmiesz!". Jak Antonio śmie odpychać go w ten sposób? Jak śmie sprawiać, że Lovino się tak czuje? Jak śmie zmieniać się w osobę, którą Lovino ledwo rozpoznaje? Furia Lovina nabrała mocy, gdy Antonio się nawet nie odwrócił. Krzyknął tak głośno jak się odważył, wystarczająco głośno by zatopić to obrzydliwe, okropne upokorzenie, które paliło go i sprawiało, że miał ochotę uciec i ukryć się już na zawsze. "Nienawidzę cię! Wynoś się, do diabła, z mojej wioski, wynoś się, do diabła, z mojego życia. Nigdy przenigdy nie chcę cię więcej widzieć. Rozumiesz? Nienawidzę cię, ty skończony draniu!"

Lovino wybiegł z pokoju. Nie chciał zwracać uwagi na łzy w swoich oczach, ból w klatce piersiowej. Skupił się tylko na swojej złości. Pobiegł w dół drogi, z dala od wioski i starał przekonać się siebie samego, że nie było mu przykro; nie był zawiedziony, nie był kompletnie i całkowicie zniszczony. Nie, był po prostu zły, rozwścieczony, wściekły z nienawiści. Lovino nienawidził Antonia Carriedo. Musiał. Bo zbyt bolesne było myślenie, co to oznaczało jeśli go rzeczywiście nie nienawidził.

.

Lovino nie widział Antonia przez tydzień. Celowo trzymał się z dala od baru, Antonio zaś nie przychodził do ich gospodarstwa. Lovino wmawiał sobie, że go to cieszy. Ale całymi dniami jedyne co widział, gdy zamykał oczy, to te okropne twarze tamtych faszystów, ten palący się budynek, ten zniszczony samochód. Wszystko co słyszał w ciszy to ten ogromny huk eksplozji; oddech Antonia. Wszystko co czuł, w nocy wczesnymi godzinami, gdy nie mógł spać i nie mógł zatrzymać swych myśli, były silne ramiona Antonia wokół niego; jego oddech na jego szyi. To rozkoszne uczucie, którego Lovino nie umiał wytłumaczyć... A potem dłonie Antonia brutalnie go odrzucającego. Dziadek Roma sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wyczuł, że coś było nie tak, nawet jeśli nie pytał. Ale na szczęście Feliciano był jak zwykle nieświadomy.

"Lovino, to niesprawiedliwe, teraz moja kolej!" Feliciano podążał za Lovino, próbując wybić piłkę spod jego stóp. Lovino zwinnie ją utrzymywał z dala, niemal śmiejąc się, gdy wybiegł z tyłu ogrodu i wokół domu.

"Musisz samemu zdobyć piłkę, jak inaczej się nauczysz?" krzyknął Lovino przed wybiciem piłki i pobiegnięciem za nią. Popołudniowe słońce rozświetlało wykoszoną trawę, a jesienny wiatr był zaskakująco zimny, gdy przewiewał dookoła, trzęsąc drzewami na okolicznych polach. Lovino był, prawdę mówiąc, wdzięczny Feliciano za to głupie odwracanie uwagi. Pierwszy raz w tygodniu Lovino ledwo co myślał o Antoniu.

"Ale Lovino, jesteś ode mnie szybszy, to niesprawiedliwe!"

"Nic nie jest sprawiedliwe, Feliciano. A teraz chodź, wiem, że możesz biec szybciej. Chodź spróbować odebrać mi piłkę!" Utrzymując piłkę przed sobą, Lovino pognał za róg domu, poza trawnik, w wąską dróżkę; i prawie wbiegł wprost na Antonia. Lovino powstrzymał krzyk zaskoczenia. Serce podskoczyło mu niezręcznie do gardła, a on sam ostro zahamował. Piłka poleciała zapomniana wzdłuż trawnika. Pot zaczął pojawiać się na jego czole, a ciało zesztywniało, gdy ostrożnie odsuwał się do tyłu.

"Dzień dobry, Lovino!" Głos Antonia był pogodny jak zwykle, a jego prosty, radosny uśmiech był znów na swoim miejscu. Znów wyglądał jak on, a nie ten nieznany Antonio, który tak wrogo rozmawiał z faszystami, ten który zachowywał się tak dziwnie, gdy prowadził Lovina do swojego pokoju. Lovino poczuł ten znajomy ścisk w żołądku, tym razem jednak pojawiła się też złość. Potrząsnął głową i zachował kamienną twarz, gdy Feliciano wybiegł z ogrodu i podbiegł do Antonia, śmiejąc się zdyszany.

"Antonio! Masz dla mnie jakiś prezent? Co masz dla mnie?"

"Oczywiście, Feli, nie mam zawsze? Dla ciebie mam..." Antonio odłożył duży futerał, który niósł i wyciągnął mały okrągły bębenek z torby na ramieniu. Feliciano spojrzał na to zdziwiony. "To tamburyn!" wyjaśnił Antonio z uśmiechem. "Gra się na tym. W taki sposób." Antonio potrząsnął bębenkiem, wprawiając w radosny ruch małe metalowe dyski. Feliciano rozchmurzył się i wziął tamburyn z rąk Antonia, natychmiast potrząsając nim dziko i wybuchając śmiechem.

"Wow! Jest niesamowity!"

Lovino zamknął oczy na moment. To jest to czego potrzebował Feliciano: kolejnego sposobu na hałasowanie. Dlaczego Antonio tak cholernie na nic nie zważał? "Powiedz dziękuję, Feliciano," powiedział Lovino ze znużeniem.

"Dziękuję, Antonio! Pokażę to dziadkowi!" Feliciano popędził do domu, potrząsając całą drogę tamburynem i zostawiając Lovino samego z Antoniem. Niepewnie i niespokojnie, Lovino zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, a potem się odwrócił by podążyć za Feliciano.

"Lovino."

Lovino zatrzymał się, jego serce waliło zdradziecko. "Co."

"Wyjeżdżam na jakiś czas" Antonio wypowiedział te słowa zbyt łatwo. Lovino nie chciał nic myśleć i czuć. Nie chciał, do cholery.

"Och. Dobrze. Dziadek jest w środku, jestem pewny, że będzie chciał wiedzieć."

Po raz kolejny, Lovino stał stał podsłuchując rozmowy, której nie powinien usłyszeć. Próbować odejść, powiedział sobie, że chciał odejść, ale ostatecznie był bezradny na zatrzymanie się i nie przyłożenie kieliszka wina do drzwi kuchennych, starając się zrozumieć słowa, które się przez niego przebijały. Jak na razie wszystko, co zrozumiał to to, że Antonio wyjeżdżał. Ale jednak, to było do przewidzenia... Anotnio przychodził i odchodził regularnie od ostaniach kilku miesięcy. Dlaczego tym razem miałoby być inaczej?

"Nie rozumiem," powiedział Roma. "Właśnie teraz, kiedy wszystko się nasila..."

"Dobrze ci idzie. Członkowie, których masz, są lojalni, wykwalifikowani i oddani, i będziesz ich potrzebował. Obawiam się, że twój mały zakątek Włoch stał się zbyt strategiczną pozycją do zignorowania."

"I to dlatego potrzebujemy informatora bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Po prostu nie rozumiem dlaczego wyjeżdżasz teraz, kiedy naprawdę cię potrzebujemy."

"Pomogę bardziej w sprawie z dystansu. Kontrole Czarnych Koszul są zbyt duże, pogłoski o okupacji zaczynają się rozprzestrzeniać. Zanim sprawy zajdą za daleko, muszę muszę mieć przygotowaną drogę ucieczki do Hiszpanii."

Roma przerwał na moment. "Tak, oczywiście, masz rację. Zobaczymy się jednak znowu."

"Tak. ale nie w najbliższym czasie. To powinno zająć rok, w najlepszym razie. Najprawdopodobniej dwa lub trzy."

Kieliszek upadł na podłogę i roztrzaskał się na kawałki. Lovino nie usłyszał już więcej. Poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go brzuch, krew zamarła pod palącą skórą. Wybiegł z kuchni, i przez słoneczny ogród wprost na drogę. Kierował się wzdłuż drogi prowadzącej w góry, obojętny na wiejący wiatr. Te słowa cały czas rozbrzmiewały... _Rok, w najlepszym wypadku. Najprawdopodobniej dwa lub trzy_... Lovino nie zatrzymywał się aż dotarł do zniszczonego płotu od razu przy drodze. Oparł się o niego, dysząc ciężko z roztrzęsionymi dłońmi i klatką piersiową, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała się zapaść. Dwa lub trzy lata. To było jak wieczność. Na zawsze. To nie powinno tak boleć... Był zły na Antonia, wmawiał sobie Lovino. Wściekły. Nienawidził go. Ale to było bezcelowe. Niezależne ile razy to powiedział, i tak to nie była prawda. Wcale nie nienawidził Antonia. A to rozwścieczało go jeszcze bardziej. To, że czuł się tak w stosunku do kogoś, który tylko go ranił.

Lovino usiadł przy płocie, oglądając jak niebo ciemnieje, a ciemne liście upadają z pobliskich drzew na zieloną trawę. Więc to było to. Nie będzie mógł znów zobaczyć Antonio, przez lata. To był koniec tego głupiego, bezcelowego rozdziału. Przypuszczał, ze w pewien sposób, czuł niemal ulgę. Niezależnie od tego jak to bolało. Lovino zaczął czuć się senny, gdy przyglądał się jednemu z liści tańczącemu w powietrzu. Zakręcił się i odwrócił, przewiany przez wiatr, podnosząc się i upadając znowu na horyzoncie góry w oddali. Lovino czuł, że jego głowa zaczyna się pochylać, oczy zamykają...

"Lovino."

Lovino podskoczył i westchnął, a potem podniósł wzrok. Antonio stał, patrząc w dół i odkładając walizkę na ziemię. Lovino odepchnął chęć spania i zaczął się podnosić się, ignorując to dziwne dygotanie serca. "Odejdź."

"Proszę." Coś w sposobie jaki wypowiedział to sprawiło, że Lovino przerwał. Spojrzał przez moment ostrożnie, po czym podciągnął kolana do siebie i objął je ramionami.

"Myślałem, że wyjeżdżasz."

"Wyjeżdżam. Wybrałem drogę przez góry. Mój samochód jest na końcu ścieżki. Nie przypuszczałem jednak, że będę miał takie szczęście i cię tu spotkam!"

"Zamknij się." To była głupia i dziecinna odpowiedź, ale Lovino nie wiedział co innego powiedzieć. Antonio zignorował to.

"Cóż, jestem wdzięczny, że tak zrobiłem." Antonio usiadł wolno przy płocie, zostawiając bezpieczną odległość między nimi. "Jeszcze nie dałem ci twojego prezentu."

Lovino zmierzył go wzrokiem nieufnie. "Dlaczego miałbyś dawać mi prezent? Nienawidzisz mnie. Dlatego wyjeżdżasz."

Antonio wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego, potem jednak zaśmiał się i potrząsł głową. "Och, to bardzo dalekie od prawdy."

Lovino zmarszczył brwi. "Więc nie wyjeżdżasz przeze mnie?"

"Nie, wyjeżdżam. Ale nie dlatego, że cię nienawidzę."

"To nie ma żadnego sensu, draniu."

"Być może zrozumiesz to pewnego dnia."

Lovino ucichł. Bardzo w to wątpił. Antonio sięgnął do pokrowca za sobą, otworzył i, ku zaskoczeniu Lovino, wyciągnął, gitarę. "To dla ciebie."

Lovino spojrzał tylko, nie mogąc ruszyć się ze zdziwienia. Chciał gitarę od lat, ale wszystkie jego nadzieje rozwiało pojawienie się wojny. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tym wszystkim, Antonio podawał mu jedną z nich z taką łatwością. "Och." Lovino dotknął gitary, po czym spojrzał na na uśmiechniętą twarz Antonia i opuścił dłoń. Rzucił Antoniowi wątpliwe spojrzenie, niepewny o co zapytać, jak zapytać. "W zeszłym tygodniu," wyjaśnił Antonio, "we wiosce, Feliciano powiedział, że wrzuciłeś monetę do fontanny i prosiłeś o gitarę."

Lovino wzruszył ramionami, czując lekkie zakłopotanie. "Powiedziałem tak tylko, żeby Feliciano przestał mnie męczyć."

"Och, więc nie chcesz gitary?" Antonio zaczął wkładać ją z powrotem do futerału. Lovino bez namysłu chciał go powstrzymać.

"Nie, Ja chcę, ja..." Antonio wyszczerzył zwycięski uśmiech, a Lovino poczuł, że jego policzki robią się czerwone. Dlaczego Antonio zawsze musiał robić te głupie rzeczy? Lovino wpatrywał się w ziemie i wymamrotał. "Nie potrafię grać."

"Nauczysz się. To proste. Słuchaj." Antonio załapał gitarę, zagrał kilka akordów aż ze strun wydobywać zaczęła się wolna, liryczna melodia. Uśmiechnął się do Lovino. "To nowa piosenka, którą niedawno usłyszałem. Sprawia, że myślę o tobie." Lovino nie miał czasu na przetworzenie tego zanim Antonio zaczął śpiewać. Lovino nie rozumiał hiszpańskich słów, lecz głos Antonia był przepiękny; lekki i melodyjny, i przepływający tak łatwo między nutami. Wbrew sobie, Lovino czuł się tym zafascynowany, zahipnotyzowany, zawinięty w tę bogatą harmonię, która wydobywała się z gitary i z ust Antonia. Lovino nie był pewny czy oddychał przez całą piosenkę, przyglądając się palcom Antonia szarpiącym za struny i ustom, formującym te piękne słowa; aż do ostatniej linijki, którą Lovino miał wrażenie, że zrozumiał…"_Bésame mucho, kochaj mnie już zawsze i spełnij wszystkie moje marzenia._" Przez krótką chwilą Lovino zastanawiał się, czy Antonio zaśpiewał ten fragment po włosku; ale nie, musiał się przesłyszeć. Lovino nie powiedział ani słowa, ale ostrożnie wziął gitarę, gdy Antoniu mu ją podał. "Kiedy znów się zobaczymy, będziesz mógł mi coś zagrać!"

Lovino przejechał dłonią po wypolerowanym drewnie. Jego serce biło szybciej, umysł w szaleństwie pełen niezrozumiałych i sprzecznych emocji. "Pewnie schowam ją tylko do szafy i nigdy już na nią nie spojrzę."

Antonio wzruszył ramionami radośnie. "Rób co tylko chcesz, jest twoja!"

Ale Antonio miał być zły na Lovino. Nie miał pojawiać się taki beztroski i szczęśliwy, i dawać mu gitarę, i śpiewać dla niego, i mącić mu jeszcze bardziej w głowie, i... "Co zrobiłem nie tak?" Lovino skrzywił się, gdy tylko słowa te wyszły z jego ust. Nie powinien był tego mówić. Cholera, zdecydowanie _nie_ powinien był tego mówić.

Antonio potrząsnął głową, a wyraz jego twarzy nagle zrobił się poważny. "Nie zrobiłeś nic złego."

Lovino nie powinien był tego mówić, ale mimo to nie potrafił przestać... "Wiem, że nie powinien był chować się w tamtym samochodzie, naprawdę nie chciałem niczego zepsuć, ja..."

"Nie, Lovino, słuchaj. To ja muszę cię przeprosić. Jest mi przykro." Antonio zaczął wyciągać swoją dłoń, lecz szybko schował ją z powrotem i zaśmiał się niepewnie do siebie. "Dwadzieścia pięć lat, a ja cały czas nie wiem jak powinienem reagować. Przez ten cały czas zachowywałem się nie na miejscu. Nie powinienem był pozwolić ci biec do domu samemu tamtego dnia, po tamtej eksplozji, po tym jak..." Antonio westchnął i przejechał dłonią po powiekach. Lovino nie nadążał za tym, co Antonio chciał powiedzieć. "Lovino, nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Ja zrobiłem. Dlatego wyjeżdżam."

"Ale wrócisz." Lovino starał się, by brzmiało to jakby mu nie zależało. Starał się przekonać się, że mu nie zależy.

"Po tym jak ustalę drogę ucieczki do Hiszpanii i nawiążę trochę kontaktów, to tak, wrócę. To może być kilka lat. Ale ta wojna i tak nie skończy się tak szybko."

"Nie." Lovino spojrzał na ciemniejące niebo, czując wzrok Antonia na sobie. Siedzieli tak w ciszy przerywanej tylko dźwiękiem wiatru, aż Antonio ponownie przemówił.

"Muszę iść. Mój samochód czeka."

"Dobrze." Lovino utrzymywał spojrzenie na niebie, dłońmi zaciskając gitarę.

"Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Lovino. Bądź zdrów. Nie rób niczego głupiego. Obiecaj mi."

Lovino w końcu spojrzał na Antonia, który znów uśmiechał się radośnie. Lovino zmarszczył brwi, tłumiąc ten trzepotanie w żołądku. "Dlaczego ciągle tworzysz te głupie obietnice?"

Antonio zaśmiał się, kiedy podnosił siebie i swój bagaż. Uśmiechnął się w dół, do Lovino. Jego brązowe włosy falował na wietrze, a oczy wydawały się zieleńsze od trawy. "_Adios_, _mi cora__zón_." Po czym odwrócił się i odszedł.

Lovino patrzył jak Antonio wraca z powrotem na drogę, machając walizką i wygwizdując fałszywie w czasie marszu. Lovino patrzył jak odchodzi, daleko do Hiszpanii, daleko do niebezpieczeństwa, daleko do, Bóg wie, gdzie. Na lata. Lovino patrzył tak długo, aż zniknął przy rozwidleniu drogi. I zastanawiał się, dlaczego to tak cholernie go bolało.

* * *

_* Basta - Stop_

_*(YouTube)/watch?v=ORGQ9df3ZbY_


End file.
